Naruto's Widow
by sean the swordsman
Summary: A story between Widow from dragonaut's and Naruto. A woman crashes in Konoha. Naruto takes care of the woman but the woman seems different. Widow has lived all her life searching for someone to be with. Rated M for future lemons and violence.


Naruto's widow

Chapter 1-A strange woman

Ok another idea I had in my mind and had to write it. This story is about naruto and widow. About the woman widow. In the show dragonauts, widow is a pale skinned woman she has blue hair and curvaceous body. She is also a dragon but can take a human's form. In the show she is used as a weapon by her human partner named kazuki. In this story kazuki never exists because naruto will be widow's partner. Widow will go into resonance with naruto which basically means naruto will be widow's human partner.

I don't own the shows naruto or dragonauts.

Naruto's age-17

Widow's age 26

Naruto had won the 4rth great shinobi war, everyone was so grateful. All the villagers loved naruto for winning the great shinobi war. Even though he won the war he still wanted to get stronger. Naruto would train every day, naruto never stopped training. He is training at the training ground seven where he used to train.

_I have to be stronger, I have to be faster. _Naruto starts punching a tree. Each blow to the tree sends a shockwave threw the forest. He then kicks the tree and it tumbles over. Naruto's bare fists could destroy anything in his path. Several trees are knocked down surrounding the training ground.

_Now what should I do. _Naruto takes out several shuriken from his pouch and starts to throw them at straw targets. He throws his last shuriken, right when it hits a straw target a loud explosion goes off near him.

_What was that? _Naruto rushes to the explosion. When he gets there, there is a huge crater in the ground. Naruto looks down and sees a woman in the middle; she is on the ground and hurt. Naruto is worried and confused. The crater was three times the size of the woman.

"Hey are you okay!" The woman did not answer; naruto knew he should help her. Naruto rushes to the woman's aid. He runs down into the middle of the crater where the woman is laying. But as he is running down the woman slowly stands up. The woman has trouble getting up but manages. The woman in front of naruto is not wearing any clothes.

_Oh crap. _Immediately naruto shuts his eyes not to be rude but he is still running. He trips on a rock and loses his balance and lands on the woman. She falls on the ground with naruto on top of her. Naruto opens his eyes and looks into the eyes of a beautiful woman. His mind goes blank, the only thing can think of is how beautiful this woman is. Naruto then remembers where he is. He awkwardly gets up and shut's his eyes again.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to do that. I tripped and then I fell." Naruto felt so embarrassed his entire face is red. Naruto heard a clunk sound. He opened his eyes and the woman was on the ground again. Naruto rushes over to her aid again. He checks her pulse.

"She is breathing but she has a fever." Naruto took off his jacket and put it around the woman. The jacket would not fit the entire way since her huge bust.

_What should I do? _Naruto was freaking out. The woman opened her eyes again to find a man on top of her. The woman pushes naruto away. Naruto thought the woman has the wrong idea.

"I wasn't trying to do anything. I am trying to help, you have a fever. You're sick and need help" The woman looks down to find the man's jacket around her body. She smiles at naruto before she falls again pasted out. Without a second naruto catches her before she hits the ground again.

_I need to help her. _Naruto picks up the woman bridle style and runs towards his house. He runs as fast as possible so no one can see him. Naruto makes it to his apartment. He opens the door with his key.

"This place is a mess." Naruto takes widow to his bedroom and puts her in his bed. Naruto for a split second studied her features. She has light blue hair, pale skin a curvaceous body. Naruto closed his eyes again feeling guilty.

"I need to put some clothes on her." Naruto did not have any women's clothes so he had to use his own. He went to his closet and took his green boxers a black shirt and black pants. He walked back to his bed and closed his eyes.

_I can't look at her body. _First he took his green boxers and slid them up the woman's legs. Naruto had trouble but did it. He then took off the jacket he put on the woman and put on her one of his black t shirts. The t shirt would not fit so you could see the woman's stomach. He then took his black pants and slid them up her legs. Naruto put his hand on her forehead and she still has a fever.

_I need to make her better. _Naruto put a blanket over the woman. He then went and got a washcloth and put it on her forehead. He then picked up a chair and sat down next to the bed to keep an eye on the woman. An hour went by and the woman still did not wake up. Naruto started to get tired and would close his eyes every so often.

_I can't fall asleep. _Another hour went bye. _I will just close my eyes for a second. _Naruto dazed to sleep in the chair. Time went by and the woman started to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open.

_Where am I, I can't remember a thing. _She opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place. She jumped out of the bed afraid. Naruto awoke from the noise.

"You're up." The woman looked mad and naruto could see it.

"Look my name is naruto and you have a fever so I am trying to help you." The woman looked down to see clothes on her body.

_I guess he is trying to help me. _The woman walks towards naruto, she puts her hand up. Naruto closes his eyes thinking she will punch him. But then he feels to warm hands on his back. He also feels something resting on his shoulder. Naruto opens his eyes to find the woman pressed up against him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you naruto, it's been so long since I have met someone like you." The woman whispers in naruto's ear. Naruto can feel the woman's warmth.

"I am just trying to help you." Naruto puts his arms around the woman.

"I should repay you naruto."

"It's ok you really need to rest."

"Ok." Naruto picks the woman up and lay's her back on the bed. He takes his blanket and pulls it up.

"Is there anything you want?"

"Some food sounds good."

"Alright I will be right back." Naruto walks to his kitchen but before he leaves his room the woman speaks up.

"Thank you again naruto, and my name is widow."

"Widow, alright I will be right back." Naruto walks to his kitchen and wonders what the woman would like. _What would she like? I guess maybe some soup. _Naruto cook's up some warm soup for widow. Widow lay's in naruto's bed thinking about the man.

_I need someone and I think I found him. _Naruto comes back with soup. Widow starts to get up but naruto stops her.

"You don't have to move a muscle let me take care of you." Naruto feeds widow the soup with a spoon.

"Naruto where am I?"

"You are in kohana which is my home village."

"Do you live alone?" Naruto went from happy smile to sad. Widow felt she said the wrong thing.

"I have always lived alone since I was young." Widow also never really had a home. She could feel naruto's sadness. Naruto looks down. Widow looks over to naruto and can see he is so sad.

Naruto could feel warm hands again around his body. He looks up to see widow giving him another hug.

"Thanks widow but it's really okay." He could feel tears coming from widow. _Did I really upset her?_

"Really widow its fine." Widow grabs naruto tighter.

"I know how it feels to be alone. I have been alone for most of my life. The one thing I am searching for is someone."

"What do you mean?" Widow moves so they are face to face.

"I have been searching for a man that I can be with and take care off." Widow leans and grabs naruto's lips. Naruto is shocked. _This beauty of a woman is kissing me._ Naruto kisses back he brings widow closer to him. A bright light shines threw widow's skin. Naruto could feel like something was happening. The bright light explodes and the room shakes.

Ok that is chapter one, I hoped you liked it.


End file.
